poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Partner Promises!/Transcript
This a transcript of Partner Promises in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Narrator: '''Our heroes are at the largest shopping mall on Melemele Island in the Alola region. *'Ash Ketchum:' What's that? Is it candy? *'Marcus Damon:' It does look like candy. *'Agumon (Data Squad):' Rotom Pokedex what are those? *'Rotom Pokedex:' It's a kind of Pokémon food called Poké Beans. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah? Poké Beans sound good! Wonder which one Pikachu would like. *'Mallow:' Look, Steenee! Steenee likes these floral-patterned Poké Beans. *'Rotom Pokedex:' What? Floral-patterned? Updating data! I didn't know they had Poké Beans like that. *'Meilin Rae:' Hey, Torchic, look at this. It has red patterns, want some? *(Torchic agrees) *'Ash Ketchum:' This Pikachu-colored one might be good. What do you think, buddy? *(Pikachu agrees) *'Ash Ketchum:' I'll take these please. *'Li Showron:' I'll take the red and blue Poké Beans. These are a perfect color for my Salamence. *- *- *(The heroes exit the shop) *'Li Showron:' Hey, Salamence. Look what I brought for you to eat. (Shows him a bag of red and blue Poké Beans) Poké Beans. Try some. *(Salamence sniffs them while Li is holding them on his hand, he grabs them with his tongue and then eats them) *'Li Showron:' You like them? *(Salamence loves the food) *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Li. Are you and Salamence coming with us? *'Li Showron:' Sorry Ash, I gotta train Salamence a little more. See ya later. *(As Salamence flies off taking Li with him) *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay, see ya. (To Rigby & Mordecai) Mordecai and Rigby. Are you two coming with us? *'Rigby:' Uh... Mordecai and I are gonna play video games. See ya. *'Mordecai:' Later dude. *'Ash Ketchum:' Emerl wanna come with us? *'Emerl:' I wish I could. But I have to do something important. Bye. *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay, bye. (To the Digimon Tamers) Hey, you guys are not coming too? *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' ... *'N.A.N.O.:' ... *(Mark and N.A.N.O. run away without a word) *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Partner Promises! *Ash Ketchum: Tai wanna come with us? *Tai Kamiya: Sorry, Ash, I've got to hang around the Alola. *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Are you coming, Goku? *Goku: I'm sorry, Ash, I wish I could... but I've got some important things to do. See ya. *Ash Ketchum: Okay, good luck. *- *- *- *(Now we go to Li's newly evolved Salamence flying across the ocean as Li watches him. Just then some members of the SUPS1, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, their Bakugan,the Winx, the Z-Fighters, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Inuyasha and his friends,Ryo and his friends shows up seeing this event. Madison appears recording Salamence flying on her camera) *(Salamence launches flamethrower on the target and then flies back down to his trainer as Li pets him underneath his chin) *Li Showron: Great job Salamence! *'Piccolo:' He's growing so fast. *'Li Showron:' Kinda but not fast enough. He's getting stronger to train hard. *'Madison Taylor:' I got the whole thing on video! *- *- *- *'Madison Taylor:' I'm also recording you too, Runo. *Runo Misaki: (Growling) You're embarrassing me, Madison! *(Cut to Sonic was on top of the rooftop where Ash's house was reading the book) *- *- *- *(Inside the house Rigby and Mordecai are playing video games) *Mordecai: *- *(Meanwhile we go to Tai, Kari and their Digimon walking) *- *(Cut to Littlefoot and his grandparents) *- *- *(Littlefoot walks away) *Littlefoot: I hope Ash and Pikachu are okay. *(When you on your own song starts) *'Littlefoot' *''When you're on your own, life is so exciting *''When you're on your own, the world is big and wide'' *''You can do what you want, and go where you like'' *''With just your shadow by your side'' *''When you're on your own, you can yell and laugh and holler'' *''When you're on your own, you're feeling strong and free'' *''You can play all night, and sleep all day'' *''And be whatever you want to be'' *''You can be a hero, bold and brave'' *''With lots of grand adventures, and the whole world to save'' *''When you're on your own, you have to be the grown-up'' *'Cause there's no one there to tell you what to do *''But you miss your friends when daylight ends'' *''And there's no one there to care for you'' *''It's kind of lonely'' *''When you're on your own'' *''When you're on your own'' *''On your own'' *(the song ends) *(We see Ash and Pikachu *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Pikachu nuzzles Ash, in the distance, meanwhile Inuyasha is still sniffing on Ash's scent) *Goku: Did you find him Inuyasha? *Inuyasha: Yep, he's close. *Sakura Avalon: I'm worried about Ash. I hope he's okay. *Li Showron: Don't worry Sakura we'll find our friend in no time. *Emerl: You're right Li! *(Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu are fast asleep.) *Ash Ketchum: *(A swarm of Wimpod appear *Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? It's Exeggutor! *(Back to the show) *'Emerl:' Ash! *Littlefoot: Hang on Ash we're coming! *Petrie: Wait for Petrie! *'Ash Ketchum:' What do they want with us? *'Emerl:' Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Guys, help us! *'Tai Kamiya: '''We're going to help you but whatever you do don't move! *(One of the Wimpod bites Ash on the feet while the others takes a bag from his backpack) *Ash Ketchum: My bag! *Jiminy Cricket: Quick stop that Wimpod. *Li Showron: Starly come on out! *(Starly pop out the pokeball.) *Li Showron: Starly use Wing Attack! *(Starly use Wing Attack and hit one of the Wimpod.) *Li Showron: Net Ball go! *(Wimpod went inside the net ball, then shake seven times and then capture complete.) *'Li Showron:' I caught a Wimpod! *(While a group of Wimpod swim back to the sea.) *Ryo Sanada: Ash are alright? *'Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Thanks! I've never seen those Pokemon either. *'''Shun Kazami: We'll discuss this about the names of those Pokemon later. *Inyuasha: Uh Ash what happened to your clothes? *'Davis Motomiya:' First put your clothes back on, dude. I don't want nobody to see your underwear! *Goku: (laugh) *Dan Kuso: (laugh) Ash you look like Tarzan. *'Tai Kamiya:' Stop laughing at him! *'Dan Kuso:' Oh, sorry. *Goku: Sorry Ash. *Ash Ketchum: It's okay you two. *'Drago:' (Sighs) Humans. *(At sunset) *'Ash Ketchum:' We better head back home. *Dan Kuso: Yeah, cause we're starving. *(Pikachu heard a voice) *Ash Ketchum: What's up Pikachu? *(White Blaze also heard a voice too.) *Ryo Sanada: What is it White Blaze? *Pikachu: Pi-Pika! *- *Emerl: It's another Wimpod *Cera: *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We'll helping Wimpod out of the cave. *Sakura Avalon: I agree with you Ash. *Goku: Me too. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The heroes looks up to see Tapu Lele) *Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? *Petrie: Me don't know. *Ducky: I don't know either. I do not. *Littlefoot: Whoa! *(Tapu Lele see *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Now we go back to the house) *'Professor Kukui:' It was probably Tapu Lele. *'Ash Ketchum:' Tapu Lele? *'Takato Matsuki:' That's another Pokemon we just saw. *'Madison Taylor:' It's a Psychic and Fairy Type. *'Littlefoot:' How did you guess? *'Madison Taylor:' Cause I've been reading books about Pokemon in Alola. *Rotom Pokedex: Tapu Lele the Land Spirit Pokemon. A Psychic/Fairy type. Tapu Lele playfully flutters around while scattering its mysteriously glowing scales. It's said whoever touches its scales is instantly healed. *Ash Ketchum: Instantly heal? *Izzy Izumi: No way! *Li Showron: Professor look what I caught. Come on out Wimpod! *(They popout the Net ball.) *Professor Kukui: Wow Li you caught Wimpod. *Rotom Pokedex: Wimpod the Turn Tail Pokemon. A Bug and Water type. From beaches to seabeds, Wimpods live in all kinds of places. They eat anything, even if it's rotten. Nature's vaccum cleaners! *- *Li Showron: Wimpod we gotta be great friends together and we gotta train hard with Ash, Sakura and all of my friends. *(Wimpod agree) *Ash Ketchum: Hope *Emerl: *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Li caught Wimpod as his new Pokemon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts